


Normal

by mskatej



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan gives Peter a back rub, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my super duper beta, txtequilanights. ♥

This house is too big. The Petrelli houses are always too damn big. There’s no warmth here, no personality, it’s just big and beautiful and charmless.

Peter flops down on the uncomfortable, asymmetrical sofa in the airy living room with a sigh, irritated by the arm sticking cool and hard into his back but too exhausted to try and make himself more comfortable. Nathan wanders past him on his way to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “What are you doing here?”

“I was bored!” he shouts after his brother, who returns a few moments later eating an apple.

“Get your feet off my couch,” Nathan snaps, voice muffled by the fruit in his mouth, which he’s chewing like he’s not really enjoying it.

Peter ignores him and plasters on his moodiest expression.

“What’s wrong?” Nathan says, glaring at the half eaten apple, before lobbing it into the wastebasket across the room.

“Shot,” Peter intones, impressed. Then he sighs again, because he’s here for comfort and attention and he won’t get it unless he acts like he needs it. “I haven’t been sleeping well.”

Nathan looks both annoyed and concerned as he walks over to the couch, pushes at Peter’s legs until he’s forced to swivel around and sit up, then sits down next to him. “Are you still having nightmares?”

Peter nods and Nathan curls his hand around the back of Peter’s neck and squeezes gently.

“I’m so tired,” Peter says, letting his eyes droop. He’s not even putting it on.

“You’re tense,” Nathan observes. “No wonder you’re not sleeping.”

Peter nods in agreement.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs. You can sleep in one of the guest rooms. I’ll give you a back rub to help you relax. Okay?”

A back rub… That sounds so good that Peter answers Nathan by standing up and heading for the stairs without another word.

He’s already lying on his stomach on the bed with his eyes closed and his t-shirt off by the time Nathan walks in. Peter twists his head around and opens one eye, watching Nathan unbutton the cuffs of his shirt and roll up one sleeve then the other. Nathan picks up the little bottle of massage oil he’d placed on the bookshelf and pours some into his hands, then rubs them together slowly until his skin glistens in the dim light of the room. Peter had already taken the liberty of closing the curtains, so there’d be nothing preventing him from falling asleep once Nathan was finished.

Peter clutches the pillow to his chest and shuts his eyes again.

Nathan’s hands are magical and healing and maybe that’s his superpower. What’s being able to fly compared to this gift? Peter sighs for the tenth time since he arrived, as Nathan presses his thumbs into the tight muscles in the center of Peter’s back, but this time it’s a happy sigh.

“That’s so good,” Peter mumbles into his pillow; Nathan’s hands are sliding slowly up and down his back, heels of his palms working Peter’s muscles. Nathan’s sitting on the bed next to Peter, twisted around so his thigh is pressed into the side of Peter’s body, his knee pushed into the hollow of Peter’s waist.

Being touched by Nathan isn’t unusual, not by a long shot, although they’re not usually quite this physical with each other. Not anymore. Since Nathan got married they stopped… he didn’t need Peter in the same way, but feeling Nathan’s hands on his bare skin again is nice.

Comforting.

Fingers playing piano at the base of his spine… jabbing in firmly… over and over, he’s an expert at this, a pro, a godsend.

Thumbs slip under the waistband of Peter’s sweatpants and dig deep into his lower back; sharp waves of pleasure ripple through Peter’s body and make him groan.

Heidi’s condition is tough on everyone, but Peter thinks it’s even harder for Nathan than it is for her. He feels responsible, he hates himself for what he did to her, and he won’t listen to reason on the matter. Peter’s the only one who knows what really happened, so Peter’s the only one who can truly offer any comfort.

He can hear Nathan breathing through his nose as his hands slide lower and lower.

“Let’s take these off,” Nathan says softly, pulling at Peter’s pants and underwear, and Peter lifts his hips off the bed so Nathan can peel the sweats down over his thighs and soon he’s completely naked and his brother is rubbing oil into the cheeks of his ass. He spreads his legs to let Nathan know that he’s okay with this.

Peter has an erection now but that’s not unusual either.

The first time… he’d been thirteen and Nathan was home from college for the summer. They were alone in the house, sunbathing out by the pool.

“You jerking off yet?” Nathan had asked him as he smoothed lotion over Peter’s shoulders and back.

“What?”

“Do you want me to teach you how?”

He’d ordered Peter to take off his swimming trunks and Peter had obeyed because Nathan was always right. They’d sat by the pool, side by side, masturbating until they both came, and it had felt normal.

Nathan’s fingers slip between Peter’s ass cheeks and he makes circles there with his fingertips.

The first time he’d touched Nathan’s cock he’d been fourteen.

“It feels better when someone else does it for you, Peter,” Nathan had whispered as they lay naked together in Peter’s bed with their hands wrapped around themselves. And then Nathan had taken hold of Peter’s cock and pulled on it until Peter came with a strangled cry. Then he showed Peter how to touch him, showed Peter how to make him come too.

There’s a slick finger sliding into him now. Two slick fingers.

The first time he’d sucked Nathan off he’d been fifteen. Nathan had come home from a night out with some girl he’d been trying to bed for years. He was in a filthy mood because he’d failed. Walking into Peter’s room at two in the morning in a drunken temper, with a massive hard-on, he’d jumped onto the bed and breathed hot and pungent onto Peter’s cheek, pulling at Peter’s pajamas impatiently. Peter had woken up confused, and it took a few moments to realize what was going on and that Nathan was thrusting against his hand.

“I want you to suck it,” Nathan had said. “Don’t use your teeth.” He’d pushed Peter’s head down towards his crotch and soon Peter’s mouth was full of hot, stiff, leaking cock. Seconds later it was full of his brother’s semen.

Nathan pushes his fingers in deep, scissors them a few times, panting now, then he pulls them out of Peter and moves away. Peter keeps his eyes closed and his legs spread as he listens to the rustle of Nathan’s clothing being removed. He hears the sound of the bottle of oil being opened again, the slap and slide of oil on skin.

The bed dips as Nathan climbs onto it again and positions himself between Peter’s legs.

The first time Nathan fucked Peter he’d been fifteen. It was a couple of days after the first blowjob and it had hurt. Nathan hadn’t been gentle that night.

He’s much gentler now.

The head of Nathan’s cock is wet and hot against Peter’s ass and he pushes it in so slowly Peter wonders if Nathan’s having second thoughts.

It had stopped when Nathan met Heidi and Peter had been both relieved and fiercely jealous. Feeling Nathan’s cock slide inside him again is another kind of relief.

Nathan pumps in and out, licks the back of Peter’s neck, grunts like an animal, and it’s normal.

If past experience is anything to go by, Nathan will keep going for at least another ten minutes, and they won’t say a word to each other the entire time. It’ll get wetter and hotter and stickier, and they’ll exhaust themselves so they have an excuse not to speak when it’s over.

The wicked pleasure of this – of the sex they have - has ruined Peter for anyone else, because while he can enjoy fucking the girls he likes, they’ll never be able to get inside him the way Nathan does, both literally and figuratively.

It’s a shock when Nathan whispers, “Did you miss me, little brother?” Right into his ear, punctuated by his increasingly brutal thrusts.

 _Yes_ , he thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud. Talking ruins everything. Talking means things will change. Talking gives them both something to regret, if they say something regrettable. Peter pushes back and groans instead.

“You’re always here when I need you,” Nathan says, kissing the side of Peter’s mouth, opening it with his tongue and licking inside. His sweat slicked chest slides against Peter’s back as he fucks in relentlessly. “I’m glad you came over.”

 _Shut up_ , Peter thinks. Nathan will hate himself for saying these things. He’ll hate himself and he’ll send Peter away and he won’t allow this to happen again.

“I missed you,” Nathan gasps. “I missed this.”

He sounds close and Peter can’t help feeling disappointed. He wants it to go on and on. Nathan pulls him up on his hands and knees and keeps pounding in, and that’s a sign that Peter needs to come soon. He takes hold of his cock, which has gone completely soft, and he tries to make himself hard again but it’s not going to happen.

It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t mind it being like this. It’s always been more important to him that Nathan gets off and if Nathan sometimes doesn’t notice whether Peter comes or not, it’s not because he doesn’t care, it’s because he doesn’t _need_ to be a considerate lover. Because they’ll always return to each other no matter what.

“Oh fuck,” Nathan huffs out, “ _I’m coming_.” He’s so vocal; he never used to be this vocal. “ _Peter_.”

He can feel Nathan’s orgasm pulsing through him like an electrical current, and it’s familiar but it’s new as well. Several more thrusts, and then it stops and then it’s over and then Nathan’s moving away from Peter as fast as he can.

Peter doesn’t open his eyes. He listens to Nathan getting dressed.

He hears Nathan walk towards the door and open it. “Get some sleep,” Nathan says without any affection in his voice. The door shuts behind him.

Peter doesn’t know if Nathan’s sudden hostility is because this aspect of their relationship was supposed to be done with years ago, or if it’s because Nathan regrets the things he said when they were having sex, but he’s too spent to care much.

The sweat all over his body is drying cold on his skin so Peter pulls the blanket up under his chin and curls himself into the foetal position. He falls asleep almost instantly and the nightmares begin again.


End file.
